


From the Ashes

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: The Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: A feud between two powerful families evolved into something bigger and one choice can alter destiny. Michael, heir to the Shurly throne, ran away, but not everything is entirely as it seems. Aided by a mysterious healer, they might just have what it takes to prevail against their fate... or die trying.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a traditional Medieval AU. I hope you enjoy! This is a starter for the series, however... this might not get an update until after Heaven's Ground Part 1 is finished and once things settle down in real life.

If someone had told Nixie Ravenwood that she would be housing someone, who she hadn't even met, she would've laughed. Nixie lived alone in a cottage near the forest, not too shabby but not too fancy either. As one of the few village healers, she was experienced in herbs and medicine, a feat hardly shown by women. She just happened to be a rare exception. Nixie was rather young with blonde hair and blue eyes. When she had headed out into the trail, searching for herbs to restock her supply, she heard a faint cry. Startled, the healer went down the narrow path, noticing a man with dishelved clothes... all covered in dirt. His hair was black as night with piercing blue eyes, striking like the skies of the kingdom. The stranger made a soft grunting sound, struggling to pull out a knife that was embedded in his leg. 

"Damn it!" He hissed, leg bleeding freely from the stab wound he'd received. 

Nixie yelped, "Oh, no. Don't pull it out yet." She ripped a portion of her dress and pressed it to the injury, which stopped the flow of blood. 

"Wha- who are you?" he snarled weakly, attempting to pull away from her. 

"It's okay, just relax," Nixie looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I'm a healer."

"Oh. Well, I'm... Michael," the man stated, his face contorted in pain. 

"My name is Nixie. It's a pleasure to meet you, unfortunate circumstances I'm afraid." Nixie looked around catiously. "What happened?"

"I wa stabbed." Michael answered bluntly. 

Nixie suppressed a laugh at the remark. "I can see that, sir." The healer carefully wrapped another strip of cloth around his leg, securing it tightly so the blood would cease flowing. "Can you walk? My cabin is close." 

Michael struggled onto his feet, half-limping as he attempted to walk forward. He kept quiet, looking like he'd rather be somewhere else than in his current predicament. He subconsciously leaned into Nixie who wrapped an arm around him, holding the injured man close, helping him as much as she could. Micharl's limp was heavy, thinking that he shouldn't be bothering this mysterious healer. Nixie led Michael into her cabin and laid him gently down on the bed. The healer pulled out supplies from her shelves; a mixture of bandages, ointments, and a small box. 

"Why are you helping me?" Michael asked, wondering why this stranger would want to help him. For all this woman knew, he could easily be a bandit. 

Nixie turned toward him, a smile upon her face. "Well, it's my job and..." She looked at him, still at ease. "There's just something about you."

"Something about- I could be a killer, for all you know. Didn't someone warn you about that?" Michael asked, slight arrogance seeping from his voice. 

Nixie nodded in reply. "I know... but I have a feeling you won't." She spoke, readying her supplies. "I'm going to pull out the knife and then stitch this. It'll hurt, I'm so sorry," she explained, making a mental note to add ointment, which would cause the wound to stop from getting infected. 

Michael was unable to hold back a cry when the knife came out, blood dripping onto the bedsheets. He hissed sharply as Nixie began to stitch the wound up, but the pain was unbearable. Nixie gritted her jaw as she finished, hoping she hadn't hurt him too badly. She finished and bandaged it, draping the sheet over her patient and wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. Michael stirred the moment he awoke, struggling to stand. Biting back another hiss, he shifted into an upright position. 

"Nixie?"

Nixie walked into the room, another smile on her face. "Michael, how are you feeling?" She asked, resting her hand delicately on his forehead. 

"Oh, I'm doing... better," Michael stated, allowing the healer to do her job. 

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Michael told the blonde. He had maintained such a low profile for so long that he was worried about breaking it. 

Nixie only nodded, not believing him. She poured him a glass of water, handing it over to Michael. 

"Here." She helped Michael sit into a more comfortable position. 

Michael downed the glass, his lips quirking up a bit. 

"Relax a bit. I don't want you to rip the stitches out. I'm right here if you need anything."

"You're not secretly a mage, are you?" Michael asked seriously. 

Nixie giggled. "I wish I had that ability, but unfortunately... not so much. You looked worried. Honestly, I'm here if you need anything." 

"You wouldn't understand," Michael suddenly snarled, putting up his defenses. 

Nixie had no idea what had happened yet she went on to speak. "That's fine. I'm not prying. I'm just offering. Is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing." 

* * *

Miles away, in a neighboring land, a young man sat in his bed, a worried expression falling on his face. He slipped out, packing every essential needed to leave and search for Michael. He snuck away from his living quarters, heading straight towards the area where the horses were kept. The man coaxed the mare he had been given as a child, a young black beauty with brown socks named Midnight. He tied a pouch to Midnight's saddle and mounted his horse, disappearing into the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To those who actually read the story... if you're wondering why Nixie had no idea who Michael was, that will be explained... in time. Hope you enjoyed! Try and give this fic a chance!


End file.
